Let Us Sin Together
by RBDECEPTICON17
Summary: Taking place between the events of The Glass Scientists and Bleeding Hearts: Dr Henry Jekyll has been busy the entire day, with not a single bit of rest in return and his body is very much stressed because of it. Luckily his 'assistant' Mr Edward Hyde has a plan to make said stress go away...unfortunately this is Hyde we are talking about, so it's probably not going to end well.
1. Part 1 of 3: Stress That Needs Medicine

Now people, this is my second yaoi smut...and from a very different fandom: the Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde fandom.

Now, in order to understand this, you'll have to read a specific web comic: The Glass Scientists...though thankfully in this writers opinion, it is worth reading in order for the setting and characters to make sense here. Link will be on my profile when this is uploaded.

Disclaimer: All of the comic is owned by Sabrina Cotugno and I hope I can keep these great characters in character...for as best can be done with a smut fic of course.

ENJOY!

* * *

The day had finally come to an end, and the moon was glaring down on the cold and foggy streets of London once again, with the rays of pale moonlight brightening what it could reach. And from the high rooftops of the whole city, you could look upon quite the sight to behold:

The Society For Arcane Sciences!

It was definitely an impressive and huge building, to say the least, with many chimneys and windows decorating it, a large telescope and a strange windmill in the back. It was as if the respectability of the place was pushed to the forefront, and the madness of it all kept in the back. It just seemed designed to hold the world's greatest 'rogue' scientists in it: a home and a haven for them all.

But for one gentleman of science: Dr Henry Jekyll, it was his duty to both protect his fellow scientists and remain the respectful and kind gentleman that was the face of the entire society. Though he may have you believe he is the most sane of all of them, you could not be further from the truth...to put it bluntly, he has his own demon that has been haunting him, playing with him and making him show his 'true colours' to him, and him alone for a very long time now.

Both mentally, and physically.

At this very moment, the doctor was in his office at the center of the establishment, his tired eyes focused on a letter of quite some importance: an apology letter for an attack that had occurred recently which had caused a lot of property damage down a whole street. The doctor's mind was stressed, and his body exhausted from all the errands he had graciously obliged to do for others, not to mention keeping up this whole charade with a smile that to him, never felt genuine in the slightest.

 _'It is for the greater good of everyone living here, not just for my own sake.'_ Jekyll reminded himself, as if by saying it over and over again it would somehow make everything instantly alright again.

But suddenly, the brunette could sense a strange and familiar light, fade into the room from behind him.

It was **him**.

 **"What are you writing there, doctor~?"** A slightly distorted and devilish voice whispered into his right ear, clearly surprising the gentleman as he nearly jumped out of his seat from hearing the other's voice, disturbing his work and nearly making him muck it all up and have to do it.

All. Over. Again.

"Nothing to do with you." Jekyll answered simply, with as strong and as calm a tone as he could be able to muster up with his counterpart's face right next to his, his sinister lips mere meters from his ear, and Jekyll did not dare to even look the other's way and simply continued on writing.

But as he did though...he heard a sudden and hot sigh coming from his right.

It made the brunette noticeably feel shivers rush up and down his spine at the cold breath that made contact with his heated ear and blew a few strands of hair out of place. But he just figuratively pushed the annoyance below the surface as the inked quill's end signed the bottom of his letter with his name, efficently sealing it in an envelope, and then finally placing it to the side on his fancy desk to be sent away the next day, if possible.

Henry breathed a sigh of pleasant relief and slowly rested his back on the back of his comfy chair, with his hands that were entertwined together, resting on the desk as he looked over his small quarters.

There was a tall and fancy door at the front of the room, with a well furnished sofa to it's left while a strange and mysterious mirror was to it's right. Behind the doctor's desk were blood red curtains covering the windows, that created a hellish cover over the entire room, and in front of that were the cabinets where his old ingredients and potions remained safe and sound in storage.

Jekyll had not dared himself to used any of them in such a long time.

There wasn't even that much light filling the doctor's room, aside from the small and warm lamp on one of the corners of his desk, along and Mr Hyde's body that was radiating some kind of ethereal glow from behind the other man's chair, creating two eerie pitch black shadows that painted the ground before them both like ink on paper.

A few minutes passed by as his dreary red eyes began to feel like hard stone, slowly closing like two little doors that sealed the way between reality, and Dr Jekyll's crimson irises, trapping him in his own tormented mind till the very moment he awoke, as he hoped to whatever god would listen, that he would get the rest he so desperately desired.

* * *

 _(Hyde's POV)_

I moved away from Jekyll's side, and back into the cabinet's glass where I waited silently, but did not leave him right away, for I saw and felt the stress that the poor doctor was going through at the time. I might have even felt some form of pity towards his situation...might.

From where the first third of my body floated upside down in the large right hand cabinet, I could see the rest of it was painting the glass like a twisted and surreal piece of art, that flowed like water under a bridge through the remaining two cabinets, pieces of my body dripping as if I were not solid and just barely keeping myself together. I actually kinda liked this look I had going, gave me a look that was my own and was something that instilled fear in many.

 **Thud!**

My ears picked up the loud noise, my eyes of emerald suddenly darting over to see where the noise had come from, and the first thing I saw was Jekyll's brown hair, that fitted on his head perfectly, now resting on his desk at a slightly tilted angle. I raised one of my eyebrows in curiosity at such a sight.

He seemed to not be awake, and the letter he had been writing for a while was now sealed nicely in an envelope to the side on the desk.

 ** _'Did he just suddenly drop dead?'_** I thought in honest bewilderment, but I could still sense a heartbeat, so that clearly wasn't it.

 **"Jekyll?"** I muttered quietly as I once again hovered closer to the sleeping man's side, till my backside was seated on the corner of the doctor's desk, sitting on the left side of him with one leg over the other as I analyzed Jekyll's peaceful features. Some strands of his hair were brushing over his closed eyes, his face having slight colour in it that shined thanks to the light seeping off my form and making him look more handsome than he had any bloody right to be.

 ** _'Hmm...I wonder what he's dreaming about?'_** I thought to myself as I quickly licked my lips at the ideas circulating through my mind. Until I came to a sudden realization, and a rush of boiling anger circulated through my very spirit at what I thought next.

 ** _'He's taking a nap? While i'm here?!'_**

My brows furrowed low with irritation at the thought of my tired counterpart taking to sleep over me! My sharp, shark-like teeth gritted and I could feel my body begin to fade into a crimson red of rage all the way upto my torso as the thought digged deeper and deeper into my mind...till a sudden idea popped up like a little dangerous firework in the sky.

A glimmer of mischief coloured my face at the thought: a way to make poor little doctor Jekyll's stress and worries fly away like birds, that I would shoot out of the sky the second they came into view. I grinned widely from ear to ear, and my eyes gleamed with excitement that I wouldn't dare hold back once the time came to play.

 ** _'Don't worry your pretty little head, Jekyll~ I'll be with you in just a moment~'_**

* * *

And that was just the first part of this strange fic of insanity! ;)

Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to leave your thoughts in the comment box below, before you go.

BYE! BYE!


	2. Part 2 of 3: But It's Not What He Gives

Hello everybody and welcome back.

Warning: Sexual activities, some swearing and the two being OOC so as to avoid things going too dark...if you do not agree with this, then you may leave and go read/watch something else. Thank you. Also...

 _'flame shield activated!'_

Everybody please put down your weapons!

ENJOY!

* * *

 _(Jekyll's POV)_

It was absolutely pitch black.

I couldn't see a single thing around me...other than said darkness.

 _'Did I fall asleep?'_ I thought to myself as I seemed to still be sitting in my chair, like I had been doing before I had drifted off to sleep. I remembered writing the letter, arguing with Hyde over something or other, and then I felt extremely tired and drifted off to sleep with my head resting on my desk after I had finally finished the letter.

Cautiously, I tried to allow my eyes to open, but I could not get them to open fully and they only seemed to open up by a small fraction of what they really could.

Darkness still consumed my vision.

I could feel something like warm and smooth silk, carressing against the bridge of my nose and eyelids, as I thought to try my arms. But I quickly realized that my arms seemed to have been pulled around the back of the chair and into a painful position with the same material over my eyes, that was keeping my wrists strapped together, as in an instant, I ceased my movements for fear of making the pain in my arms and wrists worse.

My arms were completely useless to me!

I could feel drops of sweat begin to roll down my face and staining my forehead, but I quickly composed myself and tried my legs, this time with some hope that they wouldn't share the same fate as my arms before them...but it was to no avail, as it seemed my legs had been strapped to the sides of the front legs of my chair, silk-like material once again wrapped tightly around my ankles just like it had been around my wrists.

The thoughts were quickly, and simultaneously sinking in, as realization finally hit me like a large rock right after.

 _'Oh god! I can't move!'_

Questions rushed through my mind, while my heart was now pounding in my chest, as I began to desperately and foolishly attempt to get out of the restraints that my captor had put me in.

 _What's going on?_

 _Who did all of this?_

 _Where exactly am I?_

 _And why is this person doing all of this?_

Seconds after those thoughts had ran lap throughout my mind...my second question was finally, and unfortunately, given an unsettling and simple answer.

 **"Jekyll~"**

The panic that ran through my body suddenly quickened it's pace and turned to pure fear, that I could tell was clear as blissful daylight on my face to him, the blood in my veins running cold like ice and all my muscles stiffened up to a near painful degree at the familiar voice that uttered my name, reaching my ears as I stopped my useless attempts at struggling out of my restraints.

"Hyde?" I called out as loud as I could to the madman.

That name passed between my lips, like a question with an obvious answer, that I had honestly known from the moment I had opened my eyes...but wanted to be absolutely sure of it! I twisted my head from side-to-side, to try and hear anything else: a chuckle, a laugh or some kind of sound meant to unnerve me further, that came from my twisted counterpart's mouth.

But everything seemed to have gone quiet once more, aside from my own panicked breathes and racing heartbeat, which only made me panic more at the odd silence...that filled the room? Was I even in my room anymore?

I couldn't see anything at all, but it seemed to heighten my other senses, so that was atleast a plus.

But suddenly, a strange and unnerving tapping sound echoed about my surroundings. It seemed to be coming from somewhere in front of me...and it was getting closer to where I was restrained to the chair. Footsteps. They sounded strangely familiar to me, but I couldn't put my finger on where I had heard it before.

 _Tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap.  
_

After a minute or two had passed, those footsteps had become much louder, and I could hazard a guess that only a few more steps were between me and my counterpart.

...

The footsteps had stopped...and it suddenly became much darker.

He was right in front of me, and I could instantly feel my growing fear, suddenly grab hold of me by the throat.

 **"Are you awake doctor~?"** Hyde purred out, and I could suddenly feel, that he had gotten even closer to me.

But I didn't respond...which was then followed by an unamused grunt.

Suddenly two cold hands landed on top of my legs, nearly making me jump out of my clothes at the contact. I gasped harshly at the feeling of something between my legs, the top of said thing slowly rubbing up against my clothed crotch. I was about to bite my lip at the out of nowhere pressure, until he did the unthinkable, as I could suddenly feel ice like lips force themselves upon my slightly warmer ones. I panicked as I tried desperately to pull away from my counterpart, struggling as much as I could, yet nothing could be done as every inch I moved away, he simply moved an inch closer and I could feel my cheeks were like fire burning under my skin at the extremem embarressment I was feeling.

His lips quickly morphed into an unseeable grin against my lips.

 _'Damn you...'_

 **"Enjoying yourself~?"** The madman purred out curiously, as he finally removed his lips from mine, putting strange emphasis on the second word, making me raise a questionable eyebrow at him.

But my questioning of said emphasis was short lived, for as I felt one hand leave my leg...and the blindfold was quickly removed from my form in one swift movement, allowing me to open my light depraved eyes. But what I saw shook me to the point where I shut my eyes closed seconds after seeing it.

It was me.

I knew deep down it was just Hyde playing tricks on me, but just seeing my own face this close to mine like it was a fantastic painting, tarnished by the devil himself's brush strokes, chilled me deeply. Me - he - had blackness under his eyes that demonized them and a devious smile along with his sinister green eyes that - in a twisted way - intrigued me, for I allowed my eyes to open up completely and stared the copy-cat down.

But he just chuckled in amusement.

 **"Do you think this look suits me~?"** The madman asked, his grin widening from ear to ear on his face, and the hand that had removed the blindfold was now caressing my left cheek like a piece of cotton with his thumb.

"Absolutely not!" I instantly barked out in response, yanking my face away from his touch.

He then moved away from my restrained body completely, and materialized back into his own form: the brown locks now a mop of blonde on his head and his skin now slightly pale. His clothes were near similar to the ones I was wearing, aside from his white tucked-in tie, his long, dark grey cloak that flowed low behind him, along with snow white gloves that covered over his hands and a dark green over-shirt that went over a white shirt of his own underneath his eerie cloak.

 **"Better now?"** He asked me, in a tone of irritation, with what seemed to be a pout upon his rough lips.

"Yes. Now would you mind removing these restraints from my person!" I ordered in a stern voice, but all I got back as an answer was his malevolent grin in my direction and a lazy shrug. I knew I wasn't getting out of here that easily, it would be naive to think such a thing like that would ever be easy...so I took to my other option.

"Where am I?"

 **"Don't worry, we're inside that clever little mind of your's, doctor~"** He answered with a twisted tone to his quote-on-quote praise, and a look that made it out to be as if he were speaking the obvious.

My eyes widened once his words made it to my ears

 **"That should explain why your like that, and not at your desk stressing yourself~"** Hyde elaborated, but I simply controlled my surprise and scoffed at such a thing, while my gaze was turned away from him.

"Stressing myself? I don't know what on earth your talking about." I retaliated back with a slight tone of annoyance to my voice as I could feel my features turn harsh as I spoke.

But suddenly, I could feel that same hand grasp my chin harshly and yanked my head back to look into his piercing eyes, as he was now back to having his body just meters away from making contact with my own. I gritted my teeth together at the touch, feeling like he could see straight through my lies no matter what I tried to say in defense.

His grin suddenly left his lips, and was replaced by a more serious expression, that instantly caught me off guard the second I saw it.

 **"Don't lie. Just allow me to help you this, one, time."** Hyde gritted out, dragging out the last three words one after the other with a restrained anger.

My eyes quickly darted this way and that to avoid his cruel gaze.

But he slowly moved over to my ear, his cold breath blowing against it like it had done back in my office, but I continued to look away.

Hyde then continued, his voice louder to me when it was probably just above a whisper.

 **"Allow me to give your body the release it so desperately needs~ I promise if you cooperate,"** A sudden slick limb licked across the outer part of my ear, and a sound like a cat lapping up milk entered said ear, sending shivers that reaped through my body.

 **"I'll make it as painless and as pleasurable as possible~ But if you don't~"**

In one swift movement, the limb left my ear and was replaced by a sharp pain that seized around the top of it that almost broke the skin as a pained gasp escaped my lips. But as quickly as it latched on, it left my ear with what I could feel to be a very red and very visible bite mark.

 **"Lets just say the only thing your going to feel...will be the height of agony~"**

Once the recent pain subsided, I thought over my counterpart's insane offer.

This was ridiculous! But...what if he was just trying to ease my nerves? The thought surprised me. Hyde helping?! It could not hurt for just one night to let him have his way, and maybe I did need something to make me relax. Work had been quite stressful. Hmm, this was quite a predicament I had gotten into.

I sighed.

Anything that wasn't just endless pain couldn't be all that bad...could it?

 **"Well~?"**

"Are you absolutely sure nobody will see us, nor hear of this?" I asked with what I knew to be a defeated expression on my face, as I stared down at the non-existent ground, not daring to look up at Hyde who I could tell was already giddy with excitement at knowing he had practically won this battle.

 **"You have my honest word that this will be between the two of us, and not a soul will hear of this."** He replied with a tone that tried to come off as friendly, but I was no fool. My "assistant" was not known for being friendly to those around him, unless it was a means to an end for him.

"Then my answer..."

I took a deep breath for a moment, trying to calm my quickening heartbeat that was going about a few beats faster than before...and then gave my final answer with a frown decorating my lips.

"...is yes."

 _Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap._

The clapping echoed throughout the room, grabbing my attention as I finally looked up to see him slowly clapping his hands together, with a smirk on his lips, and a gleam of lust in his eyes that I myself had never seen before.

 **"I'm glad you're now onboard with this, my dear doctor~"**

The sound quietened and then stopped, and the room was silent as Hyde's face came closer to mine, and our lips met for what I imagined to not be the last time this night, though I didn't retort with shock like the last time.

As his lips played with mine however, I could suddenly feel the restraints being undone from my wrists, the material falling to the ground seconds after, as his lips left mine again, as if to only tease me with a taste of what was to come. I moved my arms from behind the chair and soothed my red and aching wrists, then bent down to untie the material around my ankles that also fell to the ground like before.

Soon I was standing up in front of him and out of the chair, as we simply stared at each other at our full heights, my counterpart being a little shorter than myself. Nothing else happened, until Hyde suddenly, and with an almost gentle touch, gripped my shoulders and gave me another grin.

 **"I'll meet you down there~"**

Before I could even ponder what his quiet words meant, or even utter a single word in response, he pushed me by my shoulders and I was knocked off my feet, ready to feel the inevitable pain that would reap through my entire body as I shut my eyes in pure terror once again.

Nothing of the sort came.

I opened one eye...and then opened the other.

I was falling...falling through darkness.

The only thing that was flying past me was the air I breathed in and out of my lungs everyday, as I reached out with one hand to try and grasp at anything, anything at all, that would stop my endless falling.

But all I could grasp at was complete nothingness.

The sound of my quickening heartbeat filled my ears as I screamed and begged for help.

But nobody came.

I was about to give up all hope, and simply allow myself to drop further and further into the darkness...when a playful and familiar chuckle filled the sinister silence, and a familiar figure appeared in the darkness above me.

 **"You called, dearest Jekyll~?"** Hyde asked, a hand out stretched and reaching out to mine, as I looked straight into his eyes. I somehow felt reassured by his presence...even with the annoying pet name. I reached out as far as I possibly could, until our hands were intertwined and my entire form was suddenly yanked roughly upwards by his superior strength, until he was cradling me in his arms like I was a newborn baby.

He stared at me with a grin still painting upon his lips, and I could quickly feel my cheeks heating up as we descended at a slower pace. And soon we had finally reached solid ground, as I pushed myself out of his arms as quickly as I possibly could. I made it a few steps forward and away from the madman, until I was instantly taken aback by what I saw before me.

There was a huge bed before me, and my ruby eyes wasted no time, in taking in every single detail.

It was absolutely magnificent!

The wood looked brilliantly crafted with fine art engraved into it, a ceiling above said bed with frilled decoration around it looming over the soft looking sheets and a few well made pillows coloured with different shades of whites and golds. On the back frame were two beautifully lit lamps that appeared to be of vintage form. The flames seemed to light up the bed, along with the space around it as well, as the restrained fires flickered and danced within their glass cages.

Suddenly, my breath caught in my throat, as I felt my counterpart's cold breath ghosting over the heated skin of my neck, though my eyes were still fixated in pure wonder and awe at the bed.

 **"What do you think~? I made it myself~"** He muttered hotly into my ear.

But I could tell that he already knew what I thought of it, yet I could not hide my surprise, at the fact that Hyde had been the one to create such a fine piece of comfortable and lucious art.

 **"I'll take your _adorable_ silence as a good thing~"**

He let out an amused chuckle, bringing my attention off of the bed and straight over to him in an instant, as he strutted past me and took off his long over coat on the way there, throwing it onto the floor without a care in the world, before he seated himself on the bed, the soft looking fabric drooping underneath his weight.

My eyes looked up and down his form, like I had done so many times before when we had spoken in the past, yet it felt extremely different in a way, though I could not say how it felt different. Maybe it was because of what I was about to do with him? That was indeed a high possibility.

He was quite different in appearances compared to myself. He had one long leg over the other, as he slowly removed his gloves and then threw them away, revealing thin and tempting fingers with skin the same shade of death as the rest of his body. I could easily see his strong chest that was moving in and out with the rhythm of his own heartbeat. His wild and lustful green eyes were looking me over, from the corners of his eyes and through the bits of hair that hovered over them, and I could see that Hyde was getting extremely impatient with me.

Cautiously, I walked over to him and sat on his left, feeling the mattress morph under me as I sat there and stared down at the floor. I cannot deny, that I was undoubtebly nervous about all of this, and the fact that it was with Hyde of all people did not help my nerves one bit.

But suddenly, something small tapped my right shoulder.

 **"Shall we begin~?"** He asked me, as I slowly looked up at him, and I could bet my life that my expression made my nervousness quite clear to him as I took a deep and slightly shaky breath

"I must keep to my side of our deal." I muttered quietly, avoiding any and all eye contact with the madman...or I had tried to, until I suddenly felt him slam his expert lips against my unprepared ones like a ferocious animal, knocking me completely onto the bed as the soft covers cushioned my unexpected fall.

His rough lips mingled with my softer ones, as he loomed over me like a shadow, and I could finally feel my last shred of defense shatter into nothingness, at the feeling of his strong hands pinning my shoulders down upon the bed...and I began to shyly move my lips in time with his own, our battling lips hot like boiling magma. A slick tongue soon licked over my quivering lower lip: a silent order for me to open my mouth for entry, and with the smallest hesitation, I allowed him access and felt our tongues play an even more heated game for some time, muffled pants and grunts making up for the previous silence as his hands moved under my head and into my hair, his slim and pale flingers tangling themselves into my hair as he lifted my head up, while our tongues remained locked in almost passionate combat, with my counterpart constantly in control thanks to his more...recent experiences.

I almost didn't notice the saliva running out of the corners of my mouth from the amount that had been building up between us, along with how much I desperately needed to breathe. But the moment I noticed it, my hands instantly began to push against Hyde's chest with all the strength I could conjure up as my eyes opened up in a flash, just as his rough lips had finally seperated from my now kiss bruised ones. A thin line of clear and hot saliva was the only thing chaining our lips together.

My lips already felt wet, and my cheeks were covered in heat as all I could see was Hyde's wide grin, along with the chilling lust in his eyes, that was now even stronger than before.

A hand combed through my hair softly as another was simply keeping me from falling back down. I was already feeling drained from just one kiss as I stared at him with heavy eyes, his unique taste thick on my tongue.

 **"How about we get these off, my dear doctor~ I would prefer for you to be unclothed, atleast in some small way before me, for an event such as this~"** My counterpart suggested hotly with a long and slow glance over my clothes, and I could do nothing but simply nod at his words, as his hands moved again, this time around to my chest and easily pushed me back down onto the bed as he then ripped my over shirt open like weak paper, the buttons flying away from the strength he wielded, revealing my white shirt that soon befell the same fate, showing off my slightly toned chest and the red tie that was now hanging messily around my neck.

I moved up a little and removed the remains of my shirts and simply dropped them to the side of the bed, and seconds later the same happened to my counterpart's upper clothing, including his tie which he had ungracefully thrown away without care, and were all probably a mess on the floor by now.

The first thing I noticed was how devilishly sinful and attractive he was, kneeling there in front of me with nothing between my eyes and his upper physique. Unfortunately for me, that was not the only thing I happened to notice.

For as my eyes continued to wonder down from his blonde mop of hair and cruel eyes, to his strong chest similar to my own, I finally reached what surprised me in the worst possible way. Let me just say that he was bigger down there than I had feared he would be. My counterpart's trousers were not even off and I could already see that Hyde was quite... _'ahem'_...excited.

And of course, the madman was quick to notice my staring eyes very easily, and wasted no time in pointing it out.

 **"Like what you see,** **Jekyll~?"** He teased with a wide and smug grin upon his pale face.

His words instantly made me rip my eyes away from him, with an even worse blush staining my cheeks, as I realised that my legs were trapped between his own, and his crotch was only a mere finger's length away from my own.

But suddenly, two slim fingers gripped around one of my pink nipples and squeezed tightly, making me gasp with a moan mixed in as my head turned to stare at him toying with it with a mischevous gleam in his eyes. I bit my lower lip hard in order to stiffle anymore ridiculous sounds that tried to escape me, yet I knew that the idea would soon fail, as he used his remaining hand on the left side of my right arm, in order to keep himself up, allowing our faces to once again be extremely close to one another.

In that moment I had expected another fiery kiss to ensue, but instead he quickly shot down and attached his sinful mouth to the warn flesh of my somewhat exposed and vulnerable neck, his shark-like teeth gripping against my vulnerable flesh, slightly breaking the surface as I practically screamed a moan of pain and pleasure, from all I was feeling as I gripped tightly at the sheets beneath us for dear life.

Soon those teeth slowly detached, and the tip of his tongue carressed the slightly deep, round bite mark as if a vampire had just made a mark of dominance over my mind, body and soul, while his fingers rubbed the top of my now hard nipple, giving me pleasure to replace the near unbearable pain.

He looked me deep in the eyes, the ends of his teeth tinted crimson with the light shade of blood as his tongue slid over them all in a fast motion, his eyes never leaving mine as I tried again to surpress the moans that were aching in my throat.

But Hyde was quick to notice this too.

 **"I know your enjoying this so stop hiding it, and have some fun for once in your life."** He gritted out between clenched teeth while adding some pressure to my nipple, making me free the moans from their confines, that brought a satisfied smile to his lips, as he then moved down from my face to the other nipple.

And without warning his mouth completely covered over my remaining nipple, and sent tiny shocks through my entire body as I tugged at the sheets with an even tighter hold, while I continued to moan with cheeks a dark scarlet as his tongue drew circles around it and his breath heated the captured skin.

This was completely illogical!

But I was so very far from caring by that point...there was no turning back now.

His tongue, mouth and fingers played with my nipples till they were as hard as they could be, and were wet with saliva as well, as my arms soon moved to grip around Hyde's back as my head was flung back, my mouth agape as moans of raw esctasy escaped me at all the pleasure that was being given to me.

But just as I was finally beginning to enjoy it, all of it left my body in a heated mess as his fingers and mouth left my nipples alone, and he stared up at me with a smug look upon his face that sickened me, and at the same time, thrilled me and drove me crazy with anticipation for what he would do next.

A cackle came from Hyde as he suddenly gripped his hand around my tie and lifted his body off mine and, at the same time, ripped me up off the bed by my tie while my hands were now still around Hyde's neck, our bodies the closest they had been that night. The arm that was attached to the hand that held my tie was pullled back, while the other was around my waist, and the hand inches from my crotch while my legs were still between his.

Our lips connected and my mouth was quickly open for him as our tongues went at it. I could taste sweat, saliva and blood on our tongues and I nearly pulled away from the horrid taste...if it wasn't for the fact that he was keeping me so close that I could barely move at all.

Drool dripped from both our mouths as our actions became more feral, our tongues lashing out and my fingers clawed at his back in a panicking motion as my lungs once again needed sweet oxygen. But a moment or two later and I could finally breathe, my desperate pants in more frequency than Hyde's own.

My counterpart's hands then quickly left me and so did mine leave him, my body falling back down to the comfy bedsheets from exhaustion. My hair was in a mess on my head as I stared up at Hyde who kneeled in front of my legs, taking off my shoes and then brought his hands upto the buttons upon my trousers, ripping it open and pulling them off as fast as he could while I moved my body up a little to get them off faster, said action honestly surprising me deeply, and soon my erection popped out as my trousers passed over it. Now I was in the nude before him with nothing on except my tie, but it was not really covering anything up at this point now was it.

Moments later and we were both in the same condition, Hyde's whole body clear to see. I was astounded at how it felt to see him in the nude and solid before me, not some kind of spirit, but like we were two completely seperate people, with our own bodies, minds and hearts. If only that were really true.

But suddenly, my previous assumption was proven true, as Hyde's erection was indeed bigger than my own...and a sudden and worrying thought hit me hard.

 _'Will it even fit inside me?!'_

Panic had hold of me and I pulled myself up quickly so that my back was upright and I was looking at Hyde, who had an eyebrow raised in confusion, and I couldn't blame him for that. But his face soon morphed into a look of cruel realisation, which was quickly followed by him crawling over to me, like I was the innocent prey to his tempting predator, as he kneeled just in front of my privates and once again gripped the soft fabric of my tie within his left hand, staring deeply into my ruby eyes with his emerald orbs, that held a look of mischievous and curious glee.

 **"Is this the doctor's first time with another man~?"** He questioned me with an excited and seductive tone that was just above a whisper, and my eyes widened at such a question. But I did not respond, and simply looked out into the darkness to my sides and behind my counterpart's form.

My body still felt exhausted, as he pulled harder on the material around my neck and brought his lips to my ear, while his other hand was suddenly wrapped around my erection, ripping a gasp from my mouth as my cheeks went an even darker shade of scarlet at the intoxicating feeling it gave me. But that pale hand did not move, making me whimper for sweet friction.

But Hyde just wasn't playing fair now.

 **"Tell me, Jekyll. Or you getting nothing."** He harshly gritted out into my ear.

I'm ashamed to admit that I desperately wanted more from him, and so I breathed out my answer, an almost uncontrollable stutter plaguing my words.

"Y-Yes, i-it is."

And seconds after those words were uttered, my counterpart planted a sarcastically affection kiss was upon one of my burning cheek, before he quietly purred sinful words into my ear, that instantly sent multiple shivers up and down my spine, his tone sounding as if he were practically moaning the words directly into my ear.

 **"Oh, now your just sweetening this for me~"**

Moans quickly began to escape me, as the hand around my length started to move up and down, and his mouth quickly came to my neck, sucking hotly on the vulnerable flesh, his teeth grazing over my already harmed flesh, leaving tiny yet visible white scratches across my skin.

But it didn't last long until he let go of my erection and neck, dragging me back down forcefully onto the covers, as I was now breathing heavily, while I stared up at him with a pleading expression, silently begging for the release that he had previously spoken so highly of. His pale hands straddled my legs and pulled them apart, even as I tried to keep them together, but to no avail, as the madman now had a full view of my private parts.

I could very clearly see him, gleefully licking his rough lips at the sight of my well kept nether regions, while all I could do was hold onto the sheets tightly in anticipation.

Hyde then held two fingers upto his devilish lips, that were now stretched from ear to ear by his desirable grin.

And after what seemed like an eternity had gone by, his eyes slowly fluttered closed, before he pressed those two slim and pale digits against his bottom lip, and then pushed both fingers into his wet and sinful mouth, a quiet, low and muffled moan escaping my counterpart as he lathered those two digits up with his own saliva.

I just sat there, my eyes focused upon his hypnotic tongue, swirling and dancing, wetting every inch of those two fingers with slow and erotic licks, as in the deepest parts of my mind and heart...I hoped that I would soon get a similar treatment.

Once he was finished wetting his fingers, his tongue slithered back into his mouth, and he lowered his head between my thighs. Suddenly, I felt the pads of those two wet fingers softly carressing the rim of my hole, ripping a long and quiet moan from me. Yet in seconds, and without even a glance up at my flustered face, the madman inserted both digits into me, ripping a loud cry of surprise and pain from my wet and quivering lips.

"H-Hyde stop!" I pleaded to him, tears suddenly blurring my vision.

But Hyde didn't appear to listen to me, and continued to push them deeper into me, though his movements slowed to a more gentle pace, until I felt his hard knuckles rubbing up against my nether regions. Forcing my watery eyes shut, I tried to ignore the pain, as he then began to seperate those two fingers, inch by painful inch, spreading my entrance as far as possible, so that something much bigger could fit inside me.

Unfortunately, such an action quickly caused me more pain, as I visibly trembled upon the bed, whimpering in pain as he prepared me for the next phase of our sinful encounter.

"Ahh! N-No more! I-It's too much! It h-hurts too much!" I hastily stuttered out once more, and I swore I could have heard Hyde mutter something under his breath, that sounded like he was telling me to simply relax my muscles or it would just make things worse. I bit down somewhat hard upon my lower lip, as those fingers finally came back together once he had stretched me as far as I would go, yet he wasn't done with me just yet, and began to move them in and out of my hole at a quickening pace that, slowly but surely, overpowered the near unbearable pain with waves upon waves of pleasure, that I couldn't deny I was very thankful to get.

My loud cries of pain turned to sweet moans of pleasure, as I begged my counterpart to move faster, at which point he quickly pulled his fingers out of me, and then pressed the head of his arousal against my readied hole.

And just like before, he simply pushed himself into me without uttering a single word to me, letting out a low but audible moan as he began to engorge his arousal within my sensual heat.

The head of his erect member went inside me, forcing me to grit my teeth together, stifling cries and whimpers of pain that desperately tried to escape me, before the first inch of his shaft followed suit, my inner walls tightening around my counterpart's arousal, yet he continued forward even as I let out a loud whimper, small tears now rolling down my face, over the pain coarsing through my nether regions.

Thankfully, after a minute or so of agony, the pain finally turned to much desired pleasure.

And minutes after that, the madman had finally sheathed his entire member inside me, the blonde hairs upon his pelvis now carressing against my soft and bare behind, both of us breathing heavily.

I felt oh so full with Hyde's thick and hard arousal now throbbing and twitching inside me, pleasure rushing through my body as the madman loomed over me, our bodies connected by his erection.

But suddenly, Hyde tightly wrapped his right hand around my tie and yanked me off of the bed and into his lap, which somehow allowed him to get deeper into me, a loud gasp of surprise leaving me, followed by a loud moan of pleasure, from being impaled so deeply upon his member, his pale hands gripping my waist seconds after that.

I was finally allowed to have some control in this little game Hyde's made for us.

As carefully as possible, I began to move myself up and down the madman's thick arousal, slow at first, before I was soon moving up and down his member at as fast a pace as I could dare to go, for fear of causing any pain to either of us. My hands desperately gripped my counterpart's pale shoulders, the tears from before fading and leaving behind only tear stains upon my cheeks. With every motion Hyde's features were contorted by the waves of pleasure that I created, the madman moaning and groaning in enjoyment, both our faces soon holding similar expressions upon them. Disheveled brown and blonde hair, our cheeks hot, and our lips wet with saliva, as ruby and emerald eyes were now filled with overwhelming lust and desire.

But just as I was finally starting to enjoy this new sensation, this new feeling of control that I had been given, Hyde quickly snatched it away from me. He always did that. His hands suddenly tightened upon my waist, ceasing my actions in an instant as I felt the madman's pale fingers digging into the flesh of my hips, his whole member once again sheathed completely inside me and rubbing up against my prostate, making me gasp in a mix of pain and pleasure.

I then stared down into his eyes, a confused yet lustful look upon my face, as he simply and sadly tutted at me, before speaking with a rather husky tone to his teasing words, which quickly ripped a whimper from me, my face heating up with a blush.

 **"Tsk tsk tsk~ Did you really think that I would let you take control so easily~? Oh, you're still so naive as always, my innocent little doctor~"**

And no sooner were those words uttered by Hyde, that he pulled out of me and shoved me back onto the bed so hard, that my body bounced off the bedsheets and then landed roughly back onto the aforementioned bedsheets. Seconds after that, Hyde was above me and quickly grabbed my wrists, and with no effort at all, brought them above my head and chained them together with one hand, like unbreakable handcuffs of flesh and bone.

I gasped, shuffling my wrists back and forth against his strength, but it did nothing to weaken his grip, as the other hand carressed softly over my right cheek, then down my neck and then down my chest, like a whip did upon the skin, before it would harm said skin with a harsh whipping. Suddenly, Hyde's pale hand gripped the right side of my waist and before I could muster even a single word, I was once again in a complete state of esctacy as I felt his erection re-enter me, yet this time, there was much less mercy than the first time, if that were even possible.

My movements were low. All I could do was simply react with moans and pants while Hyde took charge over me, his thrusts fast, deep and experienced, and soon I had no choice, but to swing my long and slender legs around his waist in order to stop the violent shaking that reaped through me, as my body was pressed into the bedsheets by the thrusts that were becoming less and less rhythmic, and more and more powerful.

And not that long into our heated and sexual session, it was as if I had suddenly become a common street whore, as begging, pleading and vulgar words escaped me.

"Please Hyde~ More~ Oh please give me more~ Oh fuck~" I moaned between heated pants and breaths, drool dripping from the corners of my mouth, as I stared up at Hyde, his eyes shut tightly, his teeth gritted together as tightly as the grip around my wrists, and his normally pale cheeks were tinted with a crimson blush, concentration clear across his whole face.

Suddenly, I could feel the hand that had gripped the right side of my waist, and the hand that had chained my wrists together, remove themselves from my person, before his right hand quickly wrapped itself around my achingly hard member, stroking up and down the shaft with a poor sense of timing, while his remaining hand gripped at the fancy wooden board behind me, keeping himself steady as he sent wave after wave of pleasure through me.

And soon enough, I felt a strong, almost overwhelming presence within my nether regions, that was getting stronger and stronger by the second. A presence that I had not felt in such a very long time. It almost felt like an entirely new sensation to me.

The release Hyde had spoke of was starting to close in on me.

My throat had become as dry as a scorched desert on a mid-summer day, thanks to all the screams, grunts and moans that had escaped my wet lips. My trembling hands were now clawing at and digging into his bent back, drawing tiny rivelets of blood from the not too deep wounds. The claw marks would most certainly be visible long after we were done.

But as I felt this familiarly new sensation building and building to it's boiling point, along with my excitement for sweet sweet release, the madman suddenly pulled out of my needy hole for the second time that night, yet his grip around my pained length and his grip upon the wood behind me remained the same.

I stared up at him with a bemused look, a playful giggle leaving his devilish lips, before he quickly captured the delicate flesh of my neck between his shark like teeth, biting the flesh even harder than before, to the point of breaking the skin beneath him, crimson staining my neck as I gasped in surprise and pain.

But oddly enough...it finally sent me over the edge.

"Oh Hyde~!" I screamed, my voice and body overflowing with the sudden concoction of pain and pleasure, that quickly forced me to shut my eyes tightly.

The head of my aching member finally released shot after shot of hot and white essense skyward, as my screams of esctascy ripped through the air, until all I was left with in the aftermaths was a light buzz between my legs, a pale hand still wrapped around my now limp and soft member, stroking it at a much slower pace than before, and a painful bite mark upon the left side of my neck, though it wouldn't be truly fatal to me.

After a few minutes, my eyes finally fluttered open as the feelings of arousal, passion and lust left me in a shaking mess beneath my slightly smaller counterpart, my face hot with a blush.

Exhausted pants and heavy breaths escaped both my soft lips, and Hyde's rough ones, as after he had cleaned up my sore neck with a long, slow and strangely apologetic licks, we quietly stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like a forever, his emeralds gleaming with triumph and glee at the sight of me, Henry Jekyll, in the aftermaths of the lustful sex we had just gone through together.

But soon enough, his right hand stopped stroking me, and then finally let go of me, followed by the madman pushing his shorter form off of me, which in turn, pulled his unsatisfied member out of my abused hole, a low and weak moan escaping my wet lips.

I slowly arose off of the bed with him, and was quick to notice the sticky white substance that was splattered across not only his chest, but splattered across my own as well, a few drops painting the bottom of my tie, which pulled an uncomfortable and irritated groan from me, and an amused chuckle from Hyde.

 _'For all the things the madman had done to me in the past, this was without a doubt, the most obsurd, sinful and degrading thing he had ever done to me!'_

I let out a long and quiet sigh at the thought.

 _'But why wasn't I berating him, or even feeling the smallest sense of guilt or regret towards my actions?!'_

 _'It didn't make a single god damn ounce of sense!'_

All of a sudden, my anger was over shadowed by the realization of how long I had been staring at Hyde's chest, and with my cheeks dusted with a hot and crimson blush, I quickly darted my head in every other direction except for his. But it was all for not. He smirked at me, before he forcefully yanked at my messy tie and pulled me closer to him. And as he stared deeply into my eyes, he pointed a single slim finger down between out bodies.

I hesitated for a moment, before I allowed my ruby eyes to slowly follow where his finger was pointing, yet I instantly jerked my head back up and shot Hyde an angered glare.

 **"Well it's not going to suck itself, Jekyll dear~ It would be quite unfair if only you came tonight~"** Hyde purred hotly and alluringly to me, slowly licking his rough lips.

I gulped back the saliva building up in my throat, as I dared to look down again, my eyes shakily wandering over his hard and throbbing member, that was radiating with a need for release, and in that moment I almost wanted to back out and refuse to satisfy him.

But then I thought to myself: ' _Hyde gave me release...maybe I should at least do the same for him.'_

As that thought sank into my mind, I slowly, and with a weak expression of defeat upon my flustered face, knealt down in front of his aching arousal, as Hyde's strong and pale hands found their way into my peppermint scented brown hair. He moved my head closer to his member, until my soft lips were pressed against the leaking head. And with one final thought crossing my mind, I opened my warm mouth and sealed my lips around him.

 _'I take back what I thought before...this is the worst thing he has ever done to me!'_

* * *

So yeeeeeeah...

I honestly don't have much to say here...so as always: tell me what you thought of the chapter, and if you want to get angry over what I have done in the comments below, go for it! I genuinely deserve it this time.

Can't wait to see you in the finale, everybody!

Bye! Bye!


	3. Part 3 of 3: In The End, It Kinda Helped

Welcome to the finale of this ride of obsurd smut!

Keep in mind that I do not own any of these amazing and memorable characters. Sabrina Contugno is the owner of her sweet and crazy children, not me.

So without further ado...

ENJOY!

* * *

 _'But I had never felt so alive...than I had in that moment...all because of him.'_

* * *

 _(Nobody's POV)_

Chocked and panicked gasps echoed throughout the good doctor's quarters, Henry quickly rising his head off of his desk, his entire body in a cold sweat of fear, panting heavily with a racing heartbeat, his heart pounding in his chest. He looked this way and that, as if he felt someone was about to suddenly attack him from somewhere in the shadows...but it never happened, and the brunette sighed in relief, instantly relaxing back into his chair while he gently rubbed at his forehead in order to try, and quickly fail, at qwelling the splitting headache battering and ravaging his brain.

"Damn you, Hyde." Henry muttered under his hot breath, biting his lower lip as he did so while he combed one of his shaking hands through his disheveled and now slightly wet brown hair. His ruby orbs were weary and aching once again, from the small bits of light in his office, as the doctor began to silently think.

All that had transpired between the two men...it seemed to have actually helped Jekyll...once the shock and humiliation that the good doctor had gone through had worn off that is, but the doctor would never speak such insane words to anybody, especially not his mad counterpart. But he knew though, Henry always knew, that Hyde of all the people that had ever known him, would be able to figure it out thanks to how long they had known one another.

 _'What on earth is wrong with me? Why do I feel like this?'_ He pondered to himself in frustration, as while he was thinking about it, his headache worsening even more than before, which in turn just made him feel even more frustrated with himself.

A minutes passed by, but Henry could easily hazard a pretty good guess, that even though what had happened felt like it had gone on for a long period of time, it was probably still dark outside The Society's walls. The passage of time worked very differently in the dreamscape, as the well loved doctor had come to learn before hand in the past.

The brunette stood out of his comfy chair, pushing said chair back a little as he stood up, and began to slowly walk over to the more comfortable and slightly luxurious sofa, that was placed on the right side of the large doors of his quarters. But as Henry stepped across his quarters, with his hands at his sides and not together behind his back, like he would always wear them when in public, his slow steps suddenly ceased completely in front of the fancy mirror to his left, as if frozen to the spot by a strange and unknown force.

Jekyll glanced at it from the corners of his eyes, then turned to look directly at his reflection.

The doctor felt as if his reputation, had taken an invisible yet strong blow, at the cost of his sinful actions...but on the bright side the stress that had irked him previously had lessened since before he had drifted off into sleep.

Suddenly, while looking into the mirror, a thought crossed Jekyll's tired mind.

 _'The marks!'_

Quickly, he began to remove his upper clothing as quickly and as carefully as possible: undoing his tie, then unbuttoning his over-shirt, along with the white shirt underneath that, followed by him placing them neatly on the sofa's nearest arm, just moments after his upper clothes had been removed from his body.

And as the doctor stared at his reflection once more, his eyes turned wide in bewilderment and confusion.

There was not a single scratch on his entire form that his eyes could see!

He looked himself up and down god knows how many times, twisting his body here and there to see every detail of himself...but there was still nothing upon him that could have been seen as evidence against him, in order to prove what the doctor had gone through. But it also showed that all Henry had felt, heard and tasted because of Hyde...might not have truly happened.

But do not mistake my words though, he was thankful beyond description that there were no markings for the lodgers to point out and ask questions over. But at the same time, a small part of him felt cheated out of such an insane experience, that had allowed him to feel, hear and taste new things, that he never thought he would actually ever find himself even attempting in his lifetime!

As the entire scene played out before his mind like a twisted and strangely beautiful fantasy, his eyes began to fill up with curiosity and the familiar taste of Hyde's essence played upon the tip of his tongue. Though it had a salty taste to it, it wasn't as strong as before, and it didn't make him shudder in disgust like when he had first tasted it.

Soon enough, and tempting his own fate, he took a few steps closer to the mirror.

One.

Two.

Three steps forward, and he was now another step away from his reflection, but he did not take that final step and simply continued to stare at himself at a closer view, his reflection staring right back at him with the same expression of curiosity that he himself held.

 **"Hehehehehe~"**

Suddenly the glass of the mirror began to morph, wave and twist, the clear material changing into ethereal blends and shades of pinks, purples and whites, till the entire frame was engulfed by said colours, and soon a familiar figure, not as tall as Henry, appeared in exchange for his own reflection: Edward Hyde.

The doctor quickly redid those previous few steps at the sight of his sinful counterpart.

 **"Feeling better now Jek-"** His counterpart asked, but stopped before he could finish speaking as his green irises saw before him a half naked Jekyll, who was too late to put his clothes back on before Hyde was already staring at him with a questioning, yet hungry expression on his face.

The doctor's cheeks were burning red as Hyde suddenly bursted into hysterical laughter within the mirror at the priceless sight before him, his head hanging back as he did so while his entire body trembled from how hard he was laughing.

 _'Could this night possibly get any worse?!'_ Jekyll thought with an irritated pout.

He sighed and turned his back to the mirror, walking away and seating himself on the fancy sofa in a state of thought, for the doctor just wanted to be left alone for the rest of the night and not have to deal with Hyde till the very first light of morning came through.

But he knew that it would not happen...atleast not tonight anyway.

Henry stared down at his hands, shaking with the emotions that were conflicting with each other inside of him, soon bringing his hands up to his face just as droplets of water began to well up within his now pained eyes, followed by his quiet sobs of despair that left his quivering lips. Sobs that Hyde soon heard from the other side of the mirror, peaking his interest as he stared through the glass to see Jekyll covering his face with his hands and hiding his sorrowful expression, yet his sobs were clear as crystal to the madman's ears.

But as the doctor continued to sob from such strong confliction, over how he should have even felt after what he had done, he did not catch his counterpart leaving the mirror and floating over to his side. And with his being soon behind Jekyll, Hyde placed his palms on the crying doctor's shoulders, making the brunette jump while removing his now tear stained hands from his flustered and tear stained face. He tried desperately to get as far away from Hyde as possible, but the grip on his shoulders kept his body in place, as he tried to stand up.

 **"Calm your cries, Henry. It doesn't suit you."** Hyde whispered into the doctor's right ear with an oddly soothing voice in place of his frightening one. His gloved hands stroked up and down Jekyll's shivering shoulders, as the madman's glowing form began to envelope the both of them in a warm and comforting aura, yet it still retained it's unsettling appearance. But it strangely helped to ease the doctor's sobs, though a few tears still escaped the corners of his eyes as he did not turn to meet the madman's gaze.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing! After all of this, the sins he had just commited with his counterpart, it was Hyde that had to comfort his cluttered mind in the dark privacy of his quarters!

"H-How should I f-feel?" Henry muttered out with a uneasy and weak stutter.

 **"About our little play time?"** Hyde questioned with a nonchalant tone to his words.

The doctor nodded nervously, and Hyde suddenly rushed around to float in front of him, though his hands still remained on the sides of the other's shoulders, still having a strong grip on them.

 **"Look, i'm not someone who comforts others okay."** Hyde started sternly and with a fragment of annoyance to his words, catching Henry's attention as he looked up to finally meet his counterpart's emerald eyes with his own teary eyed ones, trying to hold back the remaining tears as he did so.

 **"But you've got to stop panicking over these little things, and just simply try to enjoy the moment, for once in your life. It's not that difficult to do, is it?"**

Jekyll was clearly caught off guard by such truthful yet harsh words...of encouragement, from his menacing counterpart as his eyes darted this way and that for a moment, the doctor opening his mouth to speak again with his eyebrows lowered in anger.

"You know damn well it's not that simple! My repu-"

Suddenly his angered words were ceased, as cold and eerie lips once again silenced his words with a single kiss, that shocked his entire body, frozen in surprise as his eyes widened as a quiet gasp escpaed his captured mouth.

But his eyes quickly closed as Jekyll, just like before when he had given in, melted into the madman's enticing lips, followed by his body relaxing, the doctor kissing back. He nearly brought his hands up and into stroke Hyde's soft and messy mane of hair...but unfortunately for the good doctor, who now desperately wanted that single and breath-taking kiss to continue, said kiss was quite brief, and those lips parted from his faster than they had arrived, leaving the brunette unable to utter another word.

Hyde giggled playfully at him, as Henry was left panting breathlessly, a little drool dripping from his lower lip.

 **"You talk way too much, my dear doctor~"**

No response was uttered.

Their faces were still extremely close, and there was not a single word uttered between them, as the two men simply stared into each other's eyes.

Both of them seemed to be waiting for the other to make a move, both of them looking ready to play with each other again, their hearts almost beating as one in that moment as deep down both Jekyll and Hyde yearned and hungered to dive back into the dreamscape.

That was however, until the madman simply decided to float back over to the mirror, like a ghostly specter of fear and desire. But before the blonde finally dissapeared for the night, he turned around to see that the doctor's eyes had followed his form. He was looking up at Hyde, his ruby orbs still bloodshot and glistening beautifully with tears, while his cheeks were dusted with a dark shade of scarlet, that brought a pleased and teasing smirk to the shorter man's pale lips, followed by some final words:

 **"I can't wait for our next playtime together.~ You're not half bad with that mouth of yours~"** Hyde teased softly with that smirk still remaining on his lips, and he could see Jekyll's cheeks quickly turn even darker with a clear embarrassment, thanks to his odd yet honest praise.

 **"Have a good night, Henry~ Sleep tight, don't let the sinners bite~"**

And just as the doctor was about to rush over and stop Hyde from leaving, ask for answers to all his questions, and maybe even persuade the madman to do what he had done to him again: ravish his body, make him cry and make him scream, while he made him feel the most sinful of pleasures again...his counterpart was gone and the mirror returned to normal. The words he spoke echoed through Henry's mind like a creepy, yet comforting melody, as he turned to look at his clothes.

The doctor sighed quietly in defeat.

Soon enough, he had changed back into his gentlemanly attire and was now resting his whole body on the sofa, his hands on his chest, his shoes off and his legs lounging just a little off the end of the sofa, while his head rested on the right arm of the sofa, glaring up at the ceiling as he once again sighed to himself.

And after a few minutes his tired eyes slowly closed.

But this time, there was not a problem in sight and the good doctor slept well for the rest of the night, for when the morning came he would be bound to his duty in the daylight once again...but for now, in the shadows of his office, he could sleep with his sins hidden away from many accusing eyes and many listening ears.

All except for Hyde's.

* * *

Well that was the ending ladies and gentlemen, not the best thing to end it on, but I felt it made sense to end this with a bittersweet taste to the finale.

Don't forget to leave your thoughts: good, bad or random, or even a request for other things you'd like me to write, in the comment box down below, before you go!

BYE! BYE!


End file.
